gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bin Shimada
Bin Shimada (島田 敏 Shimada Bin?, born November 20, 1954 in Niigata, Niigata, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor.1 He is affiliated with the talent management firm Aoni Production.1 FilmographyEdit AnimeEdit Television animationEdit * Alfred J. Kwak * Angel Heart (Doc) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Hazan) * Blue Gender (Ted) * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Chibīdabon) * The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn (Big Lander, Land Bison) * Chibi Maruko-chan (2010) (Tomozou Sakura) * Chōsha Raideen (Spectre) * Chūka Ichiban (Admiral Li's subordinate, adult Zhang, others) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (Būrusu) * Detective Conan (Atsuhiko Wakizaka, Mineto Kanaya) * Digimon Xros Wars (Omegamon, Starmon, Jijimon, Tactimon) * Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy (Kin-chan) * Dr. Slump (2nd series) (King Nikochan) * Dragon Ball GT (Suguro, Sonpara) * Dragon Ball Z (Broly, West Kaiou, Cell Jr.) * Dragon Ball Kai (Kami (after Takeshi Aono), Bobbidi) * F-Zero Falcon Legend (Silver Nielsen) * Firestorm (anime) (Steve Johnson) * Fist of the North Star (Yuda) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Jackie Gudelhian, Akira Hiyoshi) * Guardian Angel Getten (Producer) * Genesis Climber Mospeada (Stick Bernard) * Genji Tsūshin Agedama (Tsuriban, Kacchi, Modem, Akira Fukuzawa) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Rikiya Ryūzaki (Red Ganba), Erudoran) * Ginga Reppū Baxinger (Kei Malone) * Gintama (Gengai Hiraga) (Enchousen onwards) * Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Anton, Chai Char, Muto, Mesh) * Hero Bank (Kurayasu Kōshō) * Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Ichirō Shinjitsu) * Infinite Ryvius (Luxen Hojo, Radan) * InuYasha (Kotatsu the Hell Painter) * Itazura Na Kiss (Shigeo Aihara) * Jushin Liger (Doru Commando) * Kaito Joker (Silver Heart) * Kindaichi Case Files (Seiji Kobayashi) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Quixano) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Kikunojō Hanamaru, Ryū, Rokusuke, Shiro Karasu) * Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (Baron Mangetsu) * Kyo kara Maoh! as Vinon * Lassie (Hamilton, Carey-sensei) * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Mabeuf) * Marmalade Boy (Yōji Matsuura, Master) * Marude Dameo (Nūbō) * Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (Hanbunburugu Kyōdai, Kamoshirēnu) * Metal Armor Dragonar (Karl Gainer, 1st Lt. Zin) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (2nd Lt. Niki, Nie Gihren) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Paptimus Scirocco) * Nanatsu no Umi no Tico (Enrico) * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Tōhoku Miyagi) * Naruto (Kamikiri) * Nintama Rantarō (Hemu Hemu, others) * Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer (Tarō Shirogane, Erudoran) * One Piece (Foxy, Wapol) * Petopeto-san (Tonio Fujimura) * Pokémon (Dr. Akibara) * Ranma ½ (Sentarō Daimonji, An-Man, Toboku Shugyōsha, others) * Robin Hood no Daibōken (Little John) * Robot Girls Z (Dr. Hell) * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (Richard) * Sailor Moon (Yuichiro Kumada) * Saint Seiya (Merak Beta Hagen(β-sei Meraku no Hāgen)) * s-CRY-ed (Urizane, Biff) * Sgt. Frog (3M) * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Dot) * Slayers (Zangulus) * Sonic X (Bocoe, Chuck Thorndyke) * Space Runaway Ideon (Gyabarī Tekuno) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Suemaru Wataya) * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (Charles de Etouard) * Time Bokan 2000: Kaitou Kiramekiman (小徳川伊衛康) * Uchūsen Sagittarius (Toppī) * Ultimate Muscle II (Barrier-Free Man J, Dazzle) * Urusei Yatsura (Tobimaru Mizunokōji) * Wild Knights Gulkeeva (Dansu) * World Trigger (2014) (Eizō Netsuki)2 * Yaiba (Kenjuro) * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Sonken, Teiiku) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) * Yōyō no Neko Tsumami (Doc) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Akaboshi) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel MonstersGX (Gravekeeper's Chief) * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh (Tsutomu Kojima, Erudoran) OVAEdit * B't X Neo (B't Halloween) * Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kidd vs. Yaiba: Hōtō Sōdatsu Daikessen!! (Kenjūrō Kurogane) * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jackie Gudelhian) * Kishin Heidan (Masatomo Sakaki) * Konpeki no Kantai (Mototoki Hara, Naruto Kanchō) * Kyokujitsu no Kantai (Tatsu Haramoto) * Macross II (Nexx) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Gabriel Ramirez Garcia) * Riki-Oh: The Wall of Hell (Riki-Oh Saiga) * Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction (Riki-Oh Saiga) * Saint Seiya Hades Chapter Sanctuary (Chikisei Furogu no Zērosu) * Tales of Symphonia (Rodyle) (replacing Takeshi Aono) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) * Crying Freeman (Tsunaike) MoviesEdit * Asura (Gisuke) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (Ketsuaru) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (Gonsuke) * Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (Secretary) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (Gūsuke's dad) * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (General Blue) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (Broly) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Broly) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Second Coming (Broly) * One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (Wapol) * Ultimate Muscle II (Dazzle) * You're Under Arrest (Ken Nakajima) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars (Paptimus Scirocco) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers (Paptimus Scirocco) * Zeta Gundam A New Translation III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars (Paptimus Scirocco) GamesEdit * Angelique: Sacria of Light and Darkness (Clavis, Guardian of Darkness) * Angelique: Tokimeki Treasure Chest (Clavis, Guardian of Darkness) * Bōkoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner (Hiroshi Asao) * CR Hokuto no Ken Denshō (pachinko) (Yuda) * CR Hokuto no Ken Tomo (pachinko) (Yuda) * Dead or Alive as Zack * Dragon Ball Z video games (Budokai 3, Tenkaichi and Tenkaichi 2) as Broly. * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jacky Guderian, Akira Hiyoshi) * The Legend of Heroes III: The White Witch (Sega Saturn) (Rōdi) * Kessen II (Cao Ren, Cheng Yu) * KOF: Maximum Impact (Hyena) * One Piece Grand Battle! 2 (Wapol) * Policenauts (Dave Forrest) * Project Justice (Kurow Kirishima) * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi (Enge) * Super Robot Wars series (Paptimus Scirocco, Nie Gihren, Anton Rando, Chai Char, Karl Gainer, 1st Lt. Zin, Gabriel Ramirez Garcia, Enemy Soldier) * Tales of Legendia (Soron) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Widdershin) * Tales of Innocence (Oswald fan Kuruela) * Klonoa (Joka) * inFAMOUS 2 (Japanese dub) (Zeke Dunbar) TokusatsuEdit * Skyrider (Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider V3) * Kamen Rider Super-1 (Kamen Rider 2) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (Kamen Rider Stronger) * Ultra Super Fight (Narrator, Ultraman, Alien Baltan, Ultraman Ace, Astromons, Eleking, Bemster, Alien Godra, Kemur Man, Delusion Ultraseven, Astra, Ultraman Leo, Alien Pegassa, Alien Metron, Ultraman Taro, Ultraseven, Zetton, Pandon,) * Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger (Tire Org) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (Sixth Spear Satorakura (Voice), News presenter (Actor)) ** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushutto the Movie (Sixth Spear Satorakura) ** Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger (Sixth Spear Satorakura) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Barisian Alpaci, Pyrian Korachek) * Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Video (Azure Wolf) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Wicked Dragon Talong) * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Confrontation Beast Baboon-Fist Hihi) * Engine Sentai Go-onger (Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation(Nanashi/Super Nanashi) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie (Desaopuda Alien Deinbaruto of the Morning Star) * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Satorakura Jr.) CD dramaEdit * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Jacky Guderian) * Haiyore! Nyarko-san (Nodens) * Mirage of Blaze series 2: Saiai no Anata he (Narimasa Sassa) * Samurai Spirits (Dengeki CD Bunko) (Haōmaru) * Street Fighter II: Shunrei Hishō Densetsu (Toshiba-EMI) (Ryū) * Nanaka 6/17 (Jinpachi Arashiyama) Live action voice overEdit * Steve Carell ** The 40-Year-Old Virgin (Andy Stitzer) ** Evan Almighty (Evan Baxter) ** Crazy, Stupid, Love. (Cal Weaver) ** Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (Dodge Petersen) ** The Way, Way Back (Trent) * Mark Hamill ** Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Luke Skywalker) ** The Empire Strikes Back (Luke Skywalker) ** Return of the Jedi (Luke Skywalker) ** Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Luke Skywalker) ** Star Wars Episode VIII (Luke Skywalker) * Batman Forever (Edward E. Nygma/The Riddler) (voicing for Jim Carrey) * Brazil (Sam Lowry) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (Darren (Tony Goldwyn)) * Magnum Force * Peewee's Big Adventure (Peewee Herman (Paul Reubens)) * Super Mario Bros. (TV dub version) (Luigi (John Leguizamo)) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Raphael) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (Michelangelo) * Count Nightwing from the Vampire Breath episode of Goosebumps * The Three Stooges (Curly Howard (Will Sasso)) Animation voice overEdit * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Captain Rescue) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (Itchy Itchiford) * Disney's House of Mouse (Phantom Blot) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Darth Bane) * The Pink Panther (Fairy) * The Simpsons (Krusty the Klown, Troy McClure) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Stepney) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Overload) Other JapaneseEdit * Star Tours (Luke Skywalker) Category:Voice Actors